The Scarf
by abombinallsnowman
Summary: They've decided to get Mrs. Hudson a scarf. Sherlock gets horny, once again.


Sherlock takes his coat and puts it on as they leave.

As soon as they're outside, they get hit with the pouring rain. John didn't bring his jumper, but he can't be bothered to care.

Sherlock looks at John, a smile playing on his lips. He grabs John's hand and starts running. John almost trips, but quickly gets his footing and follows Sherlock, not letting his hand go.

John can't believe how much adrenaline he has after having sex.

Sherlock and John are already drenched, having been running for however many minutes. They've tried and tried, but failed to get a taxi. Sherlock decides to run through the alleyways, making turn after turn. John gets jerked from left to right, but he's not complaining.

Sherlock stops abruptly, making John bump into him, almost making them both fall onto the ground. They teeter, but Sherlock yanks his hand so John is in front of him; but also making him lose his balance once again.

Sherlock put his both his hands on John's hips and pushed him against the wall, smooshing his lips to John's. John grabs at Sherlock's shoulders.

John can taste the rain on his lips while Sherlock hungrily forces his lips open with his tongue. His tongue goes deep in John's mouth. John gives a gasp, but it changes into a moan.

Sherlock is crushing John against the wall. His hands go underneath John's thighs, pulling him up so his knees are locked against Sherlock's waist.

Sherlock breaks for air and they're both breathless, resting their foreheads against each other. Sherlock slowly puts John down, moving his hands to John's hips.

John grins, making Sherlock smile. He looks at the raindrops caught in Sherlock's eyelashes. He brings up his hand and grazes Sherlock's cheek with his thumb. Sherlock catches his hand and quickly turns around, yanking him along in the same direction they were going.

They arrive at the store a few minutes later, panting for air as they walk in. John had been smiling the whole way. This is the first time Sherlock has shown that they're together; even if it's just holding hands and kissing in a dark alleyway.

It's the middle of the day on a Tuesday and the store is almost deserted, with only one cashier reading a magazine and a couple aimlessly wandering, looking like they're about to leave. They shake off their hair, getting drops of water on each other. We make it to the scarf aisle.

As they search, their hands slowly fall apart. It takes them a few minutes to choose, put they decide on a solid, deep purple one. As they head to the front, they pick up a gift bag to put the scarf in. They end up at the self checkout, and after a little banging and a few choice words from John, they bag the scarf and gift bag.

As John takes a couple steps toward the door, Sherlock grabs his hand-that doesn't have the bag in it-and yanks him the other direction.

"Sherlock, what-" Sherlock yanks him harder, quickening their pace, as they make their way to the back of the store. "Nevermind."

Sherlock and John make it to the back of the store and John is yanked into a dark room. Sherlock turns on the dim, dirty light to reveal one sink, one toilet, one urinal, and no mirror.

John hears the door lock and turns to see Sherlock quickly take off his coat and place it on the hook that's on the back of the door.

Sherlock turns and takes two long strides and stands inches from John. His hands slide under John's shirt, making him shiver as Sherlock's hands travel up his chest. John drops the bag to the ground.

Sherlock starts kissing his neck. "So. . .we really are going to have sex in the bathroom?"

He feels Sherlock smile as he moves his lips to John's; taking them demandingly.

John is backed against the wall and Sherlock is tugging at the hem of his shirt.

He yanks the shirt up his chest and Sherlock's hands roam everywhere. John starts to take off Sherlock's shirt, ignoring the buttons as he pulls it up his chest.

Sherlock yanks John's shirt off and tosses it to the ground. John clumsily removes Sherlock's and puts it on the floor.

Sherlock starts kissing the other side of John's neck as he grabs John's waist, pushing himself against John hungrily, biting his neck.

John lets out a moan as he gets fully hard.

"I want you to fuck me in the arse until I can't walk." Sherlock breathed into his ear.

John smiles. "Is that a challenge?"

Sherlock moves his lips to John's jaw. "Of course."

John twists him around, so John's the one stadling Sherlock's hips. His hands go to the button of Sherlock's pants, feeling his straining erection.

Sherlock's breath hitches as John rubs it, tauntingly.

"John. . ." Sherlock moans, needy.

John yanks Sherlock's pants down to his thighs and he reaches around to grope his arse.

Sherlock stiffles a cry, his face becoming red as he bites his bottom lip.

John pulls Sherlock to him, hooking his thumb into the back of Sherlock's underwear.

Sherlock claws his back as John bites his ear and licks down his collar bone, sucking Sherlock's chest.

John pulls Sherlock's underwear down and flips him over, catching him off guard as he's pushed against the cold wall. John pulls his own pants and underwear down to his knees, pushing his erection, that's slick with pre-cum and sweat, against Sherlock's arse, making Sherlock whimper and arch back, pushing himself against John.

John grabs Sherlock's waist roughly and quickly moves him to bend over the front of the even colder sink; but he knows Sherlock doesn't mind.

Sherlock gives out a mangled cry. "Jo-John. . .now. I need you now!"

John moves his hands to Sherlock's shoulders, yanking him up and putting his right hand over Sherlock's mouth. "No yelling, or this is all you're going to get." John says in a low voice while licking down his ear and letting his left hand travel down to grasp Sherlock's penis, giving it a short, quick stroke.

John feels Sherlock's muffled moan through his hand. "Do you promise?"

Sherlock gives a short nod. John starts to extract his hand, but Sherlock grabs it. "No, keep it here; it helps."

John keeps it over his mouth, his other hand leaves Sherlock's cock. He gets what John thinks is a hiss from Sherlock, his mouth still muffled.

He moves his left hand in front of his own face and spits on it, having no lube, and rubs it on his erection.

He decides to stick one of his fingers in first, feeling how tight Sherlock is. He puts another in, feeling a long vibration through his hand. He gives a little tease, swirling them around.

He feels something wet on his right hand. He realizes Sherlock is licking his hand. He immediately takes his hand off Sherlock's mouth, only to have Sherlock give a gasp.

"Wha. . .?" John takes his fingers out of Sherlock. Sherlock gives a whimper, backing his arse into John once again.

John grabs the closest shirt, which is his, and bunches part of it up. He sticks it in Sherlock's mouth. "That'll keep you quiet."

All John hears is a muffled answer in return.

John straddles Sherlock's hips. He places his erection into Sherlock's arse, deliberately making the process slow, so Sherlock thrusts his hips back.

John groans as his penis goes balls-deep in Sherlock.

Sherlock's hands are white as he grips the side if the sink. John gives rough, quick thrusts into Sherlock, trying not to make too much noise.

John feels himself climaxing and goes faster. He hears a muffled, urgent noise that sounded like his name, but it was more like 'Jawn'.

John got the clue that Sherlock is getting closer, too. He slides his right hand from Sherlock's hip to his cock. He grasps it and strokes it, making Sherlock moan.

John gives a few more strokes until Sherlock is coming on his hand, moaning as loud as he can into his shirt as he grasps the sink tighter.

John gives his last, final, thorough thrust into Sherlock until he, too, is coming. He gives out a loud groan, not caring that it echoes on the walls.

John lays on top of Sherlock, their sticky bodies hot against each other, both panting.

John starts to lick Sherlock's salty shoulder. He chooses a spot and sucks, hard, making sure to leave a spot. Marking his territory.

Sherlock slowly removes his grip on the sink. John gently slides out, exhausted. He picks up his shirt and wipes his face, getting the shirt a little damp from sweat.

After he pulls his shirt on over his head, he sees Sherlock pulling up his pants. John does the same.

While Sherlock pulls his shirt on, John makes his way over to Sherlock's coat, taking it and draping it over his own shoulders, smelling in Sherlock as much as he can.

Sherlock wobbles over to John, unable to walk properly. He lazily puts his hand on John's hips.

"Did I do it? Can you even walk now?" John murmurs into Sherlock's ear.

All Sherlock says is "Hmh." Which John doesn't know to take it as a yes or no.

Sherlock kisses the parts shown on John's neck. "My coat looks nice on you. You should wear it more often."

"It's really long on me."

"Mmmm," Sherlock vibrates. "I don't care."

John doesn't know how to respond, so he puts his arms through the sleeves. "Sh-should we go?" He looks up at Sherlock's messy hair and puts a hand through it to flatten it down. It helps. A little.

"Yes." Sherlock loosens his already-loose grip on John's hips and turns to unlock the door. John grabs the bag. Sherlock turns back and looks at John. He turns out the light, but they can still see because of the store's lights. He grabs John's hand that isn't holding the bag, tugging him along.

They don't rush, still tired from sex; but they don't go as slow as possible either. Since they have the party to attend.

The rain isn't as bad as before, but they still get damp as they turn corner after corner.

Hand in hand.


End file.
